


Hamiltalia: The Story of the Global Wars

by KitariAuthor



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Capitals (Hetalia), Gen, Hamilsquad, Hamiltalia, Hetasquad, Song Parody, Songfic, i dunno what i'm doing, slight failure, this is probably not gonna be completed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14279694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitariAuthor/pseuds/KitariAuthor
Summary: These are lyrics that I and my sisters made, based off of the musical Hamilton; by Lin-Manuel Miranda, and the characters and fandom from Hetalia; by Hidekaz Himeyura! Welcome to the Hamiltalia AU! And...hope you enjoy!





	1. How This Sucka's Gonna Work...

**Author's Note:**

> I already have two stories that don't have any lore or storyline to them, ;;

Okay, if ya know Hetalia like any Hetalian in the world, you'll know that the entire freaking series is never in chronological order. Meaning, the thing is random and just slaps down whichever scenes of history that is wanted. These songs are not in order, yes, I can see you guys seeing your heads nod impatiently at this.

There's more to the whole ordering thing than what ya think...

Like said in the character introductions, Helpless and Satisfied have NOTHING TO DO WITH EACH OTHER.

So, what I'm tryna to say, is that the songs are describing America and DC's view of the wars or situations they've been in. Some of this stuff is like...legit? Like the Korean War, American Revolution, World Wars, of course, and much more. Some stuff ain't, like a delusional shot-fire wedding of Ottawa and Russia getting married and DC's story of how she got to where she was just to see this. There's a butt-load more shipping stuff.

Some of this stuff might cause a couple of wars, so please don't *sweat-drop*.

The tags do list characters like 'Female America' and 'Female Netherlands', and they're gonna be capitals for this. Human names will be used...very unlikely. W-Well, unless if we're addressing Female America, or in this case, Washington DC. Look, I know she'd technically not be alive in 1776, but please...bear with us. Also, on that note, because she isn't a capital, she goes by the name 'Aliaxis Hamilton'.

When we first made up the Capital AU, her human name was 'Aliaxis H. Jones' while she was Confederate. Confederate is...kinda like a phase? Like how Germany used to be Nazi, Russia was Soviet, and Italy was Fascist? Then when she got her independence, she gained the official capital name of Washington District of Columbia. That's how that works.

The titles will look like this, so if we change the song so much, you can't even figure out what song it is; it'll be like this:

[Example] - Amsterdam, Ma'am: Aaron Burr, Sir 

The first half is the song title.

The second half is the song it corresponds with.

If you can't exactly pick up what that means, don't worry, the real song title is the first line of the entire update, unless if there's an A/N announcement.

Hope that makes this more understanding and if you guys got questions, ask below, we'll try our best to answer them!

See you.

-Author


	2. Amsterdam, Ma'am: Aaron Burr, Sir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in This: Washington DC (Aliaxis Hamilton), Amsterdam Netherlands, Paris France, Madrid Spain, Hohenzollern Schwester

DC: ...1776.

New York City.

 

DC: Pardon me,

Are you Amsterdam, ma'am?

Amsterdam: That depends,

Who is asking?

DC: Oh, of course, ma'am.

 

DC: My name is Aliaxis Hamilton,

I'm at your service, ma'am.

I have been,

Looking for you.

 

Amsterdam: I'm getting nervous...

DC: Ma'am!

I heard your name at W!

I was seeking an accelerated course of study.

When I got sorted out of sorts

With a buddy of yours...

...I may have punched her...

It's a blur!

Ma'am...

She handles the financials?

 

Amsterdam: ...You punched the madam...?

DC: ...

 

DC: Yes!

I wanted to do what you did!

Graduate in two

And join the revolution.

She looked at me like I was stupid.

I'm NOT stupid.

DC: So how'd you do it?

How'd you graduate so fast?

Amsterdam: It was my brother's dying wish

Right before he passed.

 

DC: You're an orphan.

Of course!

I'm an orphan!

Dang, I wish there was a war

So we can prove that we're worth

More than anyone bargained for!

 

Amsterdam: Can I buy you a drink?

DC: ...That would be nice.

Amsterdam: While we're talking,

Let me offer you some free advice?

 

Amsterdam: Talk less.

DC: What?

Amsterdam: Smile more.

DC: Hah...(like 'yeah, right')

Amsterdam: Don't let them know what you're against

Or what you're for.

DC: You can't be serious...

Amsterdam: You wanna get ahead?

DC: Yes.

Amsterdam: Fools who run their mouths

Off wind up dead.

 

Madrid: Ay, yeah, yeah, yo!

What time is it!?

(BTT): Showtime!

Amsterdam: ...like I said...

Madrid: Showtime, showtime!

 

Madrid: I'm Madrid Spain,

In the place to be!

Two pints of Saint Madam's,

But I'm working on three!

Hohen: Ha!

 

Madrid: Those redcoats don't want it

With me!

Because I'll

Pow!

Chika-pow!

Pa-pow!

Till I'm free!

 

Paris: Oui, oui,

Mon ami,

Je m'appelle

Francois Pari.

I am the French soldier girl

And revolutionary queen!

I came from afar

Just to say bonsoir!

Tell the king,

"Casse Toi!"

Who's the best?

C'est moi!

 

Hohen: Brrah! Brrah!

I am the Hohenzollern Castle

Up in it, lovin' it.

Yes, heard your father said,

"Come again?"

Paris/Madrid: Ay~!

 

Hohen: Lock up your

Men and your weapons.

Because

Imma break interest

Go make kill-back

Gonna run ya over with my horses.

 

Paris: Wow.

Madrid: Simmer down the heat,

Call another shot, anyone!

Let's raise a hundred more-

(BTT): To the revolution!

 

Madrid: Well, if it ain't the prodigy

Of W Academy!

Hohen: Amsterdam Netherlands.

Madrid: Give us a verse,

Drop us some creativity.

 

Amsterdam: Hah,

Good luck with that,

You're taking a stand.

You spit.

Imma sit.

We'll see where we land.

 

Paris/Hohen: Boo~!

 

Madrid: Netherlands,

His Revolution's imminent,

What do you stall for?

 

DC: If you stand for nothing, ma'am,

What'll you fall for?

 

(all): ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should've said this before, but when the capitals say their name, they might take their country's name as their surname.
> 
> Translations:
> 
> [French]  
> Oui = Yes  
> Mon Ami = My Dear  
> Je M'Appelle = My Name Is...  
> Bonsoir = Good Afternoon  
> Casse Toi = Go Away  
> C'est Moi = It Is Me
> 
> [German]  
> Schwester = Sister
> 
> If you guys look up 'Hamiltalia' on YouTube, you'll see this video that has Netherlands playing Aaron Burr. Since his name doesn't fit, I saw that Amsterdam's did. Plus she can play as the Nyo, so that worked so I can say 'Ma'am'. And if there's a bit where we can't use 'ma'am', then we can do 'girl'. Hope yall liked this.
> 
> See you.
> 
> -Author


	3. Throw Away: Non-Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in This: Washington DC (Aliaxis Hamilton), Amsterdam Netherlands, America, Russia, Kiev Ukraine, Minsk Belarus, Copenhagen Denmark, Oslo Norway, Italy (cameo), Romano (cameo)

Amsterdam: After the war

I became a stable capital.

DC: After the war

I became an official capital!

Amsterdam: I finished up my studies

And I practiced politics-

DC: Politics be bae,

This one is gonna sting a bit.

 

Amsterdam: Even though we started at the very same time

Aliaxis Hamilton began to climb.

How to account for her rise to the top?

Man, the girl's non-stop!

 

DC: People of the jury!

I'm curious,

Bear with me!

Are you aware we're making history?

This is the first murder trial

Of the end of Confederate

The worst version of us

All left to forget.

 

DC: I'm gonna prove

Without a shadow of a doubt

Starring, Amsterdam Netherlands-

Amsterdam: DC,

Please, sit down.

Amsterdam: Our client, Portugal is innocent.

Call your first witness.

That's all you had to say.

DC: Okay~

One more thing!

 

DC: Why do you always think

You're the smartest in the room?

The landforms around me,

This is what they all assume.

Am I just someone who is labeled

As the extra room?

Amsterdam: Keep thinking like that

It'll be your doom.

 

Amsterdam: Why you always write

Like you're running outta time?

Write day and night,

Like you're running outta time.

Every day you fight like you're running out of time.

 

America: Keep on fighting

In the meantime-

 

"Non-stop!"

 

DC: Corruption's an old song

We can sing without any mistakes.

No unfamiliarity or second takes.

We'll admit it,

As a colony, we're struggling

Though that's why public services

Seems to be calling me.

 

DC: As a capital

And America, our country.

We're gonna fight our best

To keep us in the land of the free.

Now, just for a small sense of

explanatory,

I'll be smashing and crashing

verbal rocks

At these mediocrities!

 

Amsterdam: Hamilton at the Constitutional Convention.

DC: I was chosen for the Constitutional Convention!

Amsterdam: There is a New York

Junior Delegate.

DC: Now,

What I'm about to say,

May sound indelicate.

Amsterdam: Claims that she will reform our old government.

"What?!"

Amsterdam: Their plan for a new

Form of government.

"WHAT?!"

Amsterdam: She talks for six hours.

The convention's listless!

 

Italy: Bright bella bambino~!

Romano: Wha-? Who the heck is this?!

 

Amsterdam: How can you stick to what you believe?

How are your dreams so easy to believe?

Better pick your words

More wisely.

It'll give more evidence

For the uprising jury.

 

Amsterdam: Why do you write

Like you're running outta time?

Write day and night

Like you're running out of time?

Every day you fight

Like you're running out of time.

"Dude, whatcha doing?"

 

*knock, knock, knock*

 

Amsterdam: Aliaxis?

DC: Amsterdam, ma'am.

Amsterdam: It's in the middle of the night.

DC: Can we confer

Ma'am?

Amsterdam: Is this a political matter?

DC: Yes, this is important to me.

Amsterdam: ...what do you want?

DC: Ma'am,

You're a better capital than me.

Amsterdam: What?

 

DC: Look at me,

I had just become one.

We're a free land

But you've already begun.

You have the background

To support the war's conclusion.

Amsterdam: So you need help with?

DC: ...defending the new US Constitution...?

 

Amsterdam: ...NO.

DC: Hear me out!

Amsterdam: No way.

DC: Only 25 essays

Give or take,

Defending the brand new document

Of the public!

Amsterdam: No one will read it.

DC: I disagree!

Amsterdam: And if it fails!?

DC: Ma'am, that's why we need it!

 

Amsterdam: The constitution's a mess!

DC: That's why this one's new!

Amsterdam: There are so many contradictions!

DC: That's why we need you!

We can't stop right after we started!

Amsterdam: No, no way.

DC: You have to listen to me!

Amsterdam: Good night.

DC: Hey!

 

DC: What're you waiting for!?

What do you stall for?!

Amsterdam: What-?

DC: We won the war,

What was it all for?

Do support this constitution?

Amsterdam: Of course-

DC: Then defend it!

Amsterdam: And what if you're

Backing the wrong horse?

 

DC: Amsterdam,

We fought,

And we killed

To give a foundation

For our people to build.

Not everything will fall into our laps!

We have to keep fighting

Before the British take it back-!

 

Amsterdam: -I

Am always cautious about

My plans.

"Wait for it, wait for it."

Amsterdam: I

Am not waiting for

Things to be placed in my hands.

I

Am patiently

Watching the afterbirth

Of your succession.

You are on your own!

~~~~~

Russia: I am sailing to the homeland

I am accompanied by someone

As of more value-war.

I've been arranged

With a wealthy wife

As someone, they have been looking for.

She isn't really that great

But I can wait

And see what you'll have in store.

My Aliaxis.

DC: Russia...

Russia: Don't forget to write.

 

Kiev: Look at where you are.

Versus where you started.

The fact that you are

now a capital

Just stay alive,

That'll be enough.

And if your husband

Could share a fraction of your time.

If I could grant you a piece of mind.

Would that be enough...?

 

Amsterdam: Aliaxis Hamilton Jones

Had worked as the capital Washington DC

Ever since 1790.

She presented America

With a stack of essays

Titled the Federalist Papers.

 

Amsterdam: The original idea

Was to present a total of 25 essays

Written by the secretary of

Treasury, State, and Foreign Affairs.

In the end,

She presented 85 essays

Six months prior.

 

Amsterdam: At first he was unsure.

He remained unsure of the span of the convincing.

The next day...

He had accepted it in full length.

 

Amsterdam: How do you write

Like you're running out of time?

Writing every day

Like you're running out of time.

Every day you fight

Like you're running out of time.

Are you running out of time?

America/DC: We are running out of time-!

 

[Cabinet Characters]: How do you write

Like tomorrow won't arrive!?

[Soviet Brothers]: How do you fight

Like you need it to survive!?

[both]: How can you fight

Every second you're alive!?

Every second you're alive

Every second you're alive...!

 

America: They are asking me to lead.

I'm doing the best I can.

To get the people that I need.

Can you stay with me until the end.

DC: -Secretary or capital?

America: I know it's a lot to ask...

DC: Secretary or capital?

America: ...to leave behind the world you know-

DC: America,

So you do you want me as

Your secretary or capital?

America: My capital.

DC: Let's do this.

 

Kiev: Aliaxis...

DC: I have to leave.

Kiev: Aliaxis...!

DC: Look alive, look alive!

How lucky for us

To actually survive-!

 

Kiev: Helpless...

DC: As their capital

I must lead!

Kiev: But you're alive!

Isn't that enough?!

 

Russia: There is nobody

There for her.

Kiev: It won't be enough.

Russia: There is nobody

There for her.

Kiev/Russia: There for her!

 

(Rounds)

America: History has its eyes...

Amsterdam: Why do you assume

That you're the smartest in the room?

Why do you assume

That you're the smartest in the room?

Kiev: Won't be enough!

Russia: There will nobody

There for her-

Kiev: Won't be enough-

Russia: There for her-

Amsterdam: Why do you assume-

[Everyone]: History has its

Eye

On

You!

 

DC: ...I am not throwing away

My shot.

"Just you wait..."

DC: I am not throwing away

My shot...!

"Just you wait!"

DC: I am-!

"Aliaxis!"

"Hamilton, Hamilton!"

"Just you wait...!"

DC: I am not throwing away

My SHOT!

*BAM*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> [Italian]  
> Bella Bambino = Beauty/Beautiful Baby
> 
> This probably has the most characters singing in a song, so far. No...I guess when we write the parody of 'My Name is Alexander Hamilton', that'll have the entire cast, so that'll probably have the most characters.
> 
> Like it's said on the top, this is basically DC and America being independent and how they're handling it. Some of this is historically inaccurate like DC didn't ask Amsterdam for political help and in any way did Amsterdam help with writing the Federalist papers. She's just there to portray for Aaron Burr and pronounce something to the young capital that she will have to learn to lead on her own and not get help from any outside her country, now that she and America are independent. Which causes a lot of bad things in the future.


	4. The Russian Extravaganza: A Winter's Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in This: Amsterdam Netherlands, Washington DC (Aliaxis Hamilton), Paris France, Madrid Spain, Hohenzollern Schwester

Amsterdam: How did this

Obnoxious, chatterbox

Daughter of the British capital

Win and conquer

Every single battle.

 

Amsterdam: Watch this

Wild, fighting carefree

Sit next to our personified country.

America made her Washington DC.

She's ready to perform

As a capital and calvary.

With a writing equipment and a source

She can do about anything.

 

Amsterdam: But what do we have in common?

We're reliable with the-

Rev. 5: Gentlemen!

Amsterdam: Look at all of them at this hour!

Rev. 5: Gentlemen!

Amsterdam: Look at their position and their power!

Rev. 5: Gentlemen!

Amsterdam: Coming in from every

Rich residence.

Even Washington DC

Was named after our president.

DC: That's true.

 

Rev. 5: August 18th.

Amsterdam: The Russian Extravaganza

General Winter's sons

Are what all the girls look at.

Girl,

Looks like the Soviets

have their eyes on you.

DC: Ain't that a matter of one of them,

Or those two?

Amsterdam: Oh.

DC: Yeah.

(3x)

Amsterdam/DC: Yeah, yeah, yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...I think I forgot to say that Hohenzollern Schwester is supposed to be Female Prussia. The capital of Prussia, who's technically East Germany (not the micronation), is East Berlin. Since there's already a Berlin, Female Germany, I used the Hohenzollern Castle. If you're smart, you'll know Prussia's favorite boss, commonly called 'Fritz', his real name is Fredrick Hohenzollern. Hohen's name comes from the Hohenzollern Castle. Hey, if she can be named after a surname, so's Washington DC.
> 
> The very end bit when DC says, 'Ain't that a matter of one of them, or those two?', is the last surviving piece of 'There For You', which was the original song our remake of 'Satisfied'. If you're jumping around this (which is totally fine), you might've already seen it, maybe.
> 
> Basically, the line DC said was hinting that she knew that not the whole group of Soviets or just one of them were looking at her. Actually, only Russia and Kiev were looking at her. Yeah, it was gonna end up as the whole Is-Russia-Gonna-Be-Angellica-Or-Eliza-For-Satisfied debate. It ended up being neither because we couldn't stop fighting with just the names. We might post the former versions of the songs if we can find them.


	5. To the World: Satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters in This: Washington DC (Aliaxis Hamilton), America, Thomas Jefferson (kind of a cameo, sort of important)

Kiev: Alright, alright!

This is it!

Everyone please,

Direct your attention to...

Hm?

(DC whispers to Kiev)

Oh...um.

Give it up for

Aliaxis Hamilton!

 

DC: To the world!

"To the world! To the world!"

DC: To your lives!

"To the lives! To the lives!"

DC: From your sister...

"Washington DC. Aliaxis Hamilton!"

DC: Who is always by your side.

 

DC: To your union!

"To the Russian-Canadian Union!"

DC: And the hope that you'll provide.

"You'll provide, you'll provide."

DC: May you always...

"Always, always."

DC: ...Be satisfied.

"...rewind..."

 

(Rewinding scene)

 

DC: I swear on my existence that I-

"Rewind!"

DC: I swear on my existence that I-

"Rewind!"

DC: I had sworn that night

I had sworn that-

~~~~~

DC: I swear

On my existence

That I'll never ever forget that day.

I always knew that day

Would come to pass

But it hit me anyway.

It was like a dream

A beckoning light.

Something even I could place.

 

DC: London England,

I will never forget the first time I saw your face.

You accepted me and came.

We were just fine

Being raised and playing games.

But when the taxes got high.

I had got my own name.

You set me to flame.

Literally to flame.

Who am I to blame-?

 

America: You look like

Someone who's never been satisfied.

DC: Why the heck you saying this to me,

I don't even know you.

America: That's okay,

I'm still not satisfied.

DC: Ain't that right...

America: I'll never be satisfied.

 

DC: I'm the Washington District of Columbia.

America: United States of America.

DC: You're the USA?

America: If you're my capital

I won't accept it either way.

Just you wait.

Just you wait.

 

DC: So, so, so

Us together

it was something totally revolutionary.

I never thought I'd be seeing him

So soon,

It was unnatural.

I felt so in awe

There was nothing but light.

This was gonna be something right.

I know, right?

 

DC: The conversation lasted 2 minutes,

No, three minutes.

We even talked in total agreement.

It was a confusion,

Then it came to us fast.

Right now we are climbing,

We are shooting to last.

 

DC: It was kind of a quirk,

But it wasn't bad.

Y'know when I asked his name,

You hear his answer?

We both kinda remembered

Our political stance.

 

DC: We were a colony

At the time

And we're losing money fast.

 

DC: Powerful

That is us put together.

Sensible

Is still us undercover.

We wanted to do,

Wanted to do

The best for this race.

But then we saw the scenes

Take place.

 

DC: We ended up-

America: Helpless...

DC: How

Were we so-

America: Oblivious...

DC: Why

Were we so-

America: Careless...

DC: And we didn't realize

America/DC: That every

Mistake we made

Was embellished when described.

 

Jefferson: "Who we meeting?"

America: "Someone you'll need to know."

Jefferson: "Well, by all means, lead the way."

 

"Number one-!"

 

DC: I'm a girl in a world

Whose life represents more than one.

We're not a colony

And we had to fight

For a better economy.

 

DC: I'm not the oldest

Or the wittiest.

But the pain we're feeling

Is ridiculous.

My sister wants to marry the Russian?

Hah...

...If that's what she thinks is best.

 

DC: "Hello, Mr. President, I am Washington DC."

Jefferson: "DC?"

America: "My capital."

 

"Number two-!"

 

DC: There's more to this world

Then power and political stances.

We have to be careful

To not break her chances

As the fire dances.

Those two need to stay in the sky

Because her heart matches

The most unusual feel of free.

Nobody will be there for me.

 

DC: "Um...congradulations on winning the election."

Jefferson: "Oh, please

It was easy.

I'll make you two proud."

America/DC: "...we hope so."

 

"-Number three!"

 

DC: Our personalities are rigged

To be lit under a fire.

But the expectations

For our people

Keeps on getting higher,

harder, darker!

If we only saw what was coming

We wouldn't be trapped

Up all in wires.

 

DC: Tell me why-

Because inside

To us,

We're dying-!

 

DC: But sometimes we wonder

What if we could be humanized.

It wouldn't have been terrible if

I hadn't sized...

...this roll so quickly.

 

DC: At least my dear Ottawa

Has a chance.

At least she'll have

An opportunity to last.

 

DC: To the world!

"To the world, to the world!"

DC: To your lives!

"To your lives, to your lives!"

DC: From ya sister!

"Washington DC! Aliaxis Hamilton!"

DC: Who is always by your side!

 

DC: To your union!

"The Russian-Canadian Union!"

DC: And the hope that you'll provide.

"You'll provide, you'll provide!"

DC: And may you always...

"Always..."

DC: ...Be satisfied...

 

DC: And though...

She'll prove more than what she provides.

Also...

She'll finally be satisfied.

Somehow we'll be satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY~!!!!
> 
> This falls under the category of HetaFandom because believe me, you wouldn't have to be Hetalian or Hamiltonian to if THAT happened.
> 
> I have a friend who is a HUGE RusCan fan. This kinda made a great scene to show what goes on behind America and DC's heads. They're happy for her, yes, but they're thinking back of how bad their lives had been and are just glad that Ottawa, all of Canada, even, is doing WAY better than they are.
> 
> And I am saying this as a legal American citizen, living in America...even though I'm not exactly American by BLOOD, but...let's just say we have heavy respects to all countries and capitals. Even...even the questionable ones.


End file.
